Softy in the Agent
by Goddess of the River
Summary: Brennan discovers what keeps Booth calm


**Ok this is my first shot at Fan Fiction hope everyone enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"That's it!" Booth cried throwing his arms up in the air. Silence fell in the lab as everyone turned to look at the FBI agent.

"I've had it with the melodrama and depressed blabber, seriously! Cheer up! Crack a smile, ANYTHING!"

Fisher simply stared at Booth as though he hadn't just been screaming in his face and calmly replied, "But what is there to smile at, there is nothing but death and destruction in this world, how could I smile with all that?"

"Ahhhh!"

Just then a very calm and amused Dr. Brennan came out of her office carrying a tiny baby in her arms. She calmly swiped her card and walked up to the platform just as Booth's hand twitched and began to move towards his gun. Brennan walked up to him and placed the baby in his arms, she then patted him on the arm and turned around and walked off the platform.

Booth sputtered and glanced down at his daughter who looked up at him with bright blue eyes and grinned, a little bubble forming in her tiny mouth and popped making her laugh. Booth grinned back at her and then schooled his features and looked over at Fisher who was watching the agent with an amused expression.

"You got off easily this time, man, if I wasn't worried about setting a bad example for Lilly…" He trailed off and gave the intern a suggestive glare.

"Of course Agent Booth, I understand completely my life would most certainly be fading away on the floor at this very moment." The intern then turned away and walked back to the body on the table and proceeded to examine a femur as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Booth looked down at Lilly again and grinned the stupid grin of a man head over heels in love and then turned and made his way back down the platform into his Bone's office.

"Babe, how do you do that?" he asked as he and Lilly made their way into the office.

Bones looked up with a smile and innocently asked, "Do what, Booth? I am quite capable of doing many things, to which are you referring?"

"You know what I mean, you always seem to be able to get me to stop just short of shooting one of your interns, it's like you have a sixth sense or something." The agent looked at the woman with wonder in his eyes and shook his head.

Brennan simply smiled and stood up, walking around her desk she walked over to Booth and looked down at her daughter in her husband's arms, she looked so small in her Daddy's arms. She grinned at the little girl who giggled in return and squirmed in Booth's arms. Brennan looked up at Booth and kissed him on his lips, "It's not hard to realize that you would never commit a violent act in front of Lilly so I assumed that if you were to hold her your violent urges toward Mr. Fisher would disappear. It would appear that my hypothesis was correct as Mr. Fisher is still whole and is not sporting a gunshot wound and you have that silly grin on your face anytime your daughter is in your arms."

"Well I would never want her to get hurt…" Booth replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Mhmm and the fact that you become as Angela calls it "a total softy" around your daughter has nothing to do with it, correct?"

"Correct, Bones, now your catching on," Booth grinned at his wife and leaned over and kissed her again, "besides, I am NOT a softy, I am simply a very kind hearted man who has his daughter's best interests at heart." He looked back down at Lilly, "Isn't that right Princess? Daddy's just looking out for his number one?"

The baby grinned again and stared up at her dad, Booth looked back at Brennan, "See Bones, she agrees, she even smile to prove it!"

Brennan rolled her eyes at her husband's words, "its just gas Booth, she's too young to actually be able to smile at you yet."

"Whatever Bones, you keep telling yourself that."

She laughed and took her daughter into her arms, "I will since it's the truth, and you know I only speak the truth," she winked at him and walked back to her desk rocking her daughter in one arm as she switched off her monitor and grabbed her purse. Looking up at Booth she smiled at him and walked passed him, "well are you coming or are we going to have to go home without you?" With that she walked out of her office leaving Special Agent Seeley Booth to scramble to keep up with her as he followed his family out of the lab, refusing to look at the platform at the knowing looks of Fisher and Hodgins as they grinned at his back.

"Oh man, Dr. B has him so whipped," Hodgins said to Fisher.

"Yes I believe that Agent Booth does indeed seem to be under Dr. Brennan's complete control," Fisher agreed.

Booth acted as though he hadn't heard them but he made a big show of pushing his jacket out of the way and touching the gun strapped to his side. Hodgins simply laughed and went back to his work as he shook his head at his friend.

**I just wanted to thank Bostonlegalgirl for being my muse monkey on this story, that and sitting on my butt all day with a sore back makes it easy for your mind to wonder lol**

**Please Review!  
><strong>


End file.
